The Secret's Out
by Seylin
Summary: Kai is abused by his grandfather. Rei finds out and plans to help him. Could that help lead to something more? SLASH


A/N: This is my first Bey Blade fic! Yay! This story is Yaoi. Pairings-Kai and Rei. (Don't they just look so cute together?) Kai is my fave and if you read some of my others stories about the Ronins, Gundam, Escaflowne and many others you have noticed I love to torture my faves. I'm just evil that way; sorry to you Kai fans but please remember I love him to. Oh ya! No own Bey Blade or anything else. This story takes place just after Tyson beat Kai. Kai walked off before Mr. Dickinson could ask him to be team captain. But then it kinda follows after. –Naur

The Secret's Out

Kai walked down the hall listening to the cheers then he saw a shadow and stopped. "What are you doing here old man?" Kai asked. His grandfather stepped out of the shadows and stared. Kai returned his gaze; it had been a long time since he'd really been afraid of this guy. Suddenly his grandfather slammed him up against the wall, so hard it knocked his breath away.

"You shall never disrespect me like that again boy. Now why did you lose? Dranzer is much more than just some play thing. Why?" His grandfather questioned.

"Huh! Shows how much you know about Dranzer! I don't make the decision on winning or losing, he does. And this time he chose to lose," Kai replied. This remark got him a kick in the stomach and punch across his left cheek. Kai fell to the floor gasping. Slowly he tried to get back up but another kick in the stomach stopped that and just before he blacked out Kai heard someone yell, "Hey!" then everything went dark.

Mr. Dickinson had sent Rei to find Kai and tell him that he wanted him to lead a team in future games since Kai had disappeared before Mr. Dickinson could tell Kai himself. Rei had thought Kai had already left when he heard voices and one was Kai's. Following the voices he came around a corner just in time to see Kai fall, try to get up then the man kick him in the stomach. "Hey! What do you think your doing!" Rei yelled. He hoped Kai would look up but he stayed still.

"What I'm doing is only my and his concern not yours," Kai's grandfather replied. He bent to pull Kai up but this boy yelled again.

"Back away and leave him alone or I yell for the guards!" Rei declared. At this the man looked at him with a smirk that looked like Kai's.

"Oh? And what will you tell them? I'm his grandfather and I think they'll believe me before they do you," Grandfather replied. Just then Kai groaned as he started to wake up. He raised his head and saw Rei.

"Rei! Get out of here! Go on! I'll be alright just go!" Kai yelled as he slowly brought himself to his feet. He swayed unsteadily but then leaned against the wall.

"Shut up boy!" Grandfather screamed and punched him in his cheek again. Being unsteady Kai fell to the ground again before he could say or do anything Rei had ran up and tackled his Grandfather. With the old man knocked out Rei stood and looked at Kai who was staring at him like he was nuts.

"Come on Kai let's get you to a doctor. Those were some mean kicks and punches," Rei told him as he offered Kai his hand. But Kai stood on his own still staring. Then coming out of his daze he went over to his Grandfather and hosted him up wincing as pain shot through his body. "Kai? What are you doing?" Rei asked.

"I'll get worse than this if I leave him here so either help me or leave me alone," Kai replied. Rei stood there for a moment in shock then ran up to help Kai. They didn't speak all the way back to Kai's home, which was the largest mansion on the East Side of town. Rei gaped at its size but followed as Kai moved forward. After putting his grandfather to bed Kai was walking out of the room when his legs collapsed.

"Kai! Are you okay?" Rei asked running to his friend.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Just help me get to my room. It's up on the next floor, second door on the right," Kai said quietly. Rei put one arm over his shoulder and hosted Kai to his feet. Rei looked around Kai's room while he doctored his ribs and took off his face paint. Without looking up Kai started talking. "Rei, you are not going to tell anyone about this. Never. Is that understood?" Kai questioned, it wasn't really a question it was more of a demand.

"What! Kai you can't live like this! No way! I'm calling the police and reporting him!" Rei exclaimed walking toward the door.

"No! You won't tell!" Kai yelled blocking it. Rei watched as the fire grew in Kai's eyes. He was always intimidated by the face-paint, when Kai had it on he looked like a god…untouchable. Now Rei stared at the clear face and suddenly found himself overwhelmed with the desire to close the gap between them and close Kai's lips with his own. However he pushed those thoughts out of his mind and tried to get past Kai.

"Kai! Let me past!" Rei screamed.

"No! I'm not going to live in one of those fucking foster homes again!" Kai yelled back.

Rei gasped, "_Kai was adopted_?" Kai fell back against his door not meeting Rei's eyes. "Kai? You were adopted?" Rei asked.

"Just drop it Rei. Go ahead and call if you want but know that I won't be here when they come to get me. That I can promise you," Kai whispered and walked over to his bed. Rei just stood there for a minute.

"Kai…," Rei started.

"Leave! Just leave me alone," Kai replied harshly keeping his back turned to him the whole time. Rei bowed his head in shame and left.

"_I can't call them…not when it's against Kai's wishes,_" Rei thought as he left the house. Kai knew by watching Rei leave that he wouldn't call. The next morning Kai was awoken from a deep sleep by someone pulling him out of bed.

"Grandfather!" Kai exclaimed before he hit the wall.

"I won't have anyone interfering with your mission! Why do you think I have raised you this way?" His grandfather yelled.

"_It's because you hate me and only took me in to get the money my parents left me,_" Kai thought as he slowly pushed himself up. "Because you don't want anyone to know about your plan. And if I don't have friends I'll never tell," Kai replied.

"Exactly. Now break this forming friendship before you do tell!" His Grandfather yelled walking out slamming the door. Kai went over and reached under his pillow, he pulled out a picture Rei had given him right after the first time they'd met. He remembered every single thing about that day; the day of the week, the store, who was around, what had been said and who he was with. It was a Saturday and his parents had decided to go on a family outing before their big trip to England. Kai wasn't going because he was only four and it was only business, they wouldn't have time for him so he'd stay at home with his nanny. His mother decided to stop at a little fruit stand for a minute, Kai stood there bouncing his ball until a man hit it with his foot and kicked it out into the street. Kai looked up to see that none of the grown ups around had seen this so he walked over to the side of the street and was about to step down to get his ball when two hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. Kai looked back just about to yell at this person when a car zoomed by and popped his ball. Kai stared at the place where he would have been had not this… he looked back slowly turning around to face a boy about his age with black hair. They stared at each other then his mother ran over and scooped Kai up in her arms crying.

"Kai! Never follow a ball into a street! Oh you scared me! Don't do it again, okay baby? Don't cry, I'm not mad. Mommy loves you," She whispered as he started crying. His mom had looked up and saw the little boy still standing there. "Thank you little one. You have great courage for someone your size. Could I treat you and your mom to a ice cream in the park?" His mom asked. The little boy smiled and ran into the shop. A few minutes later he brought a woman out.

"Lady talk to you!" He exclaimed.

"Hello there. Your little boy just saved my son's life and I would like treat both of you to an ice cream in the park. What do you say?" His mom questioned. The women nodded with a smile and went over to close the shop for an hour. After the ice cream and the cleaning of their faces Kai and this boy went to play. It was weird that they'd just met but both could feel something special between each other.

"My name is Kai," Kai told him quietly as the hung from the jungle gym.

"I'm Rei," He replied with a smile.

"Thanks for saving me," Kai said.

"It is nothing. I don't know what made me do it," Rei answered. They just hung there for a few minutes then Kai spoke again.

"Rei, would you be my friend?" Kai asked.

"Sure! I love making new friends. We never see each other again after today but sure," Rei exclaimed. Kai nodded and dropped down, Rei did the same and they took off running to the swings. An hour later they said goodbye and Rei gave Kai his picture so he would never forget. And Kai spent the last 4 hours he would ever have with his parents playing games with them. He cried when they left but smiled when they promised to come back. But that was just it, they never came back. Well they did but some people put them into the ground and then took him to some strange new people's home. Kai really had no idea then what, "Your parents have been killed in a plane crash" meant. But he did now and he missed them like hell. Kai could barely remember their faces and it was killing him.

"Damn you! Damn you for leaving me!" Kai screamed hitting his pillow. Tears ran down his face but he quickly wiped them away and got ready. He opened the window and jumped landing gracefully on the ground. Kai headed to the warehouse where he was sure the rest of the Blade Sharks were waiting.

"Hey Kai! Glad you're here! We found some guy wandering around outside. Said he had to talk to you," One of his followers said as he walked in.

"Fine," Kai replied crossing his arms. The boy disappeared then returned a few moments later dragging Rei by the arm.

"Come on and tell Kai why you were snooping around this place," The boy demanded. Rei looked at Kai with pleading eyes but Kai just stood there staring at him.

"I came to tell you that Mr. Dickinson wants you to be captain of the Japan team for the World Championships. You walked off before he could tell you and then with last nights… happenings I forgot. Then I came looking for you and they jumped me," Rei explained jerking his arm from the boy's grasp.

"Come with me Rei, we'll talk," Kai said turning away. Rei followed as Kai left the building. "Why does Mr. Dickinson want me as his team captain? I'm a loser, wouldn't Tyson be better suited for the job?" Kai questioned.

"Tyson is already on the team but he's not a very good leader. Max and I are on the team also but we need a leader with experience. And Mr. Dickinson fills you suit the job best," Rei told him then he lowered his voice. "Plus you would get away from your grandfather. I know you still must be swore, you should really be home in bed," He whispered.

"Shut up!" Kai hissed. But part of him jumped, getting away from that old man for months at a time! No more beatings, no more pressure! Kai couldn't help but he smiled a little bit. Rei saw it but didn't say anything. "Okay. Tell Mr. Dickinson I accept, I'll meet you guys at the airport. Now leave," Kai replied walking away from him. Rei spun on his heel to watch him.

"We're leaving in two days! Be there Kai!" Rei yelled then walked away to tell Mr. Dickinson Kai's reply. That night Kai joined his Grandfather in the dining room.

"I heard you'll be going to the World Championships again," His Grandfather said.

"Yes, your point would be?" Kai questioned.

"This will be a great opportunity to study the many bit beast out there," Grandfather replied. Kai just grunted and left the table to pack. He didn't leave his room at all the next day and was gone before anyone got up the next. Kai was sitting with his arms and one leg crossed over the other when Mr. Dickinson and Rei arrived.

"Kai it is so good to see you again. I was so happy when Rei told me that you'd agreed to be team captain," Mr. Dickinson said with a smile.

"Mr. Dickinson the only reason I'm here is to win. Nothing more, nothing less," Kai returned without opening his eyes. Mr. Dickinson didn't say anything else until Max and Kenny arrived. They then boarded the plane and were about to leave without Tyson when he showed up at the last minute. They took off and flew to Hong Chong for the Asian championship.

"_Even though he doesn't show it…I know Kai is very happy. I can just tell by the look in his eyes,_" Rei thought. It took them 6 months to finish each of the championships and at the beginning of the 7th month they returned home to Japan as the world champions. Kai picked up his bag at the airport and turned to leave. He felt better than he had in years but that same dread was starting to come back and he had to keep blinking tears away. Rei noticed that Kai was avoiding each of them more so than ever, and this worried him but he didn't say anything.

"Hey Kai!" Tyson yelled. Kai turned to face him hoping and knowing at the same time that none of them would see the tears in his eyes. "Great job man. We make one great team. Maybe we can do this again sometime," Tyson suggested holding out his hand. Kai stared at his hand for a moment then stuck out his own. They shook and Kai gave him a genuine smile.

"Maybe Tyson. Maybe," Kai replied and walked away. They each watched him unable to believe that Kai had actually smiled. After they had gotten over their shock they each smiled goodbye and went their separate ways. Kai got home and started to unpack, he was halfway done when the lights in his room went off and someone came up behind him. "I left the research on your desk! What are you doing?" Kai demanded when an arm wrapped around his neck.

"It's not good enough! You could have done much better," His grandfather hissed. The fight lasted for an hour before Kai was able to get away, he fell down the stairs while trying to get out of the house. He heard a sickening crack but ignored it as he ran out the door and into a downpour. The rain was freezing cold but he couldn't go back, Kai had to find someone…but who? Tyson? No. Kenny? No. Max? No. Rei? …Maybe. Yes Rei, he was the only one Kai could go to. But why the hell did he have to live all the way across town! Kai knew he couldn't go back to the house so he slowly made his way across town. Rei was just about to go to bed when someone knocked at the door.

"_It's almost midnight…who could that be?_" Rei wondered. He got up and went to the door. Looking out of the door's peephole he didn't see anyone. But when he opened it Kai fell into his arms. "Kai! What's wrong!" Rei asked pulling his friend inside. He sat Kai on the couch and ran to get a couple of ice packs and a towel. "Kai what happened?" Rei questioned sitting down by him. He gently took Kai's face in his hands and studied the black eye and bloody lip, under his touch he could feel Kai shiver so he put the towel around his shoulders.

"I didn't do a good enough job," Kai whispered still holding his wrist thankful for the warm towel. Rei took his wrist and slowly examined it. Kai gasped and bit his tongue as a pain went out through his wrist and arm.

"Well your wrist is broken. A doctor really should look at it but we'll have to wait until morning. Hold these on your face or it'll puff up like a blowfish. I'll get you some pain medicine just lay down and get some rest," Rei explained. When he returned Kai was almost asleep on the couch. "Here take these, they'll help you until the morning," Rei said handing him some pain pills. Kai took them slowly then lay there waiting for some relief. "Kai why did you come to me?" Rei asked quietly.

"You're the only one I feel like I can trust," Kai whispered keeping his eyes closed.

"Can I report him now?" Rei questioned.

"No. I told you I'm not going to a foster home again," Kai replied.

"You can tell me about your past later. Right now get some sleep. Goodnight Kai," Rei told him and he covered Kai with a blanket. Within a few minutes Kai fell into a deep sleep. Rei smiled looking at Kai's sleeping form before turning off the light and going to sleep himself. For some reason having Kai here made him feel…he didn't know…right? Yes right. Everything just felt right. The next morning Kai woke up because of the pain going through his arm and because of the smells coming from the kitchen. Kai slowly sat up then limped to the kitchen. Rei was just pulling some biscuits out of the oven and turned around when he saw Kai. "Kai! Good morning. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Go back to the couch and I'll bring it to you," Rei told him. Kai did as told only because standing there was making him very dizzy. Rei brought a plate with eggs, bacon, a biscuit and a few pills on it.

"Thank you Rei," Kai whispered. Rei nodded with a smile.

"Let's set that wrist. And tell me about your past," Rei said. Kai slowly handed him his wrist. Rei held it gently putting two small boards on each side then holding them tight he rapped a string around it. Kai tensed but then relaxed. "Go ahead," Rei ushered him. Kai would not meet his eyes as he talked but instead kept them locked on the floor.

"It was right after I met you Rei. My mom and I went home that weekend. My father was there when we got back and I remember he picked me up and flew me over his head like an airplane. We played hide and seek, and went out to get ice cream. The next morning I stood at the door with my nanny crying as they left for a trip to England. They promised to be back soon but it was not to be Ray. On the flight back something went wrong and their plane went down. And you know what? They didn't come back. I didn't understand that and I didn't understand why I was moved out of my home away from all the people I knew to a new city and a new family I didn't and to those who knew nothing of me. I was so alone because I was moved around so many times. After the 3rd move when I was almost 6 I decided to not try to even make friends because I would only have to leave them. Then after my 20th move they found out that I had a grandfather. He had disowned my father and had not known of me. But he did keep track of the fortune my mother and father had made. Now that he knew of me he knew that if something happened to me before I turned 18 he would get the money. Rei…he will kill me just before I turn 18. He wants that money and he wants to claim the honor of my bey blade winnings," Kai explained. Rei was watching him with wide eyes.

"I won't let him kill you Kai," Rei told him. Rei was surprised to see a tear slide down his cheek and a small smirk on his lips.

"You're the first to believe me Rei. That's why I came to you because I knew you would believe me," Kai whispered. Rei put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Alright. We'll come on, we need to get you to a doctor," Rei said.

"How? You don't have a car?" Kai questioned as Rei helped him stand.

"I can borrow one of Mr. Dickenson's drivers anytime as long as it's an emergency… and I think this is an emergency." Rei told him walking over to the phone. He made a quick call and then helped Kai to the door. The car was there within a matter of moments and the driver jumped out to open the door.

"Hello Mister Rei, Master Kai what happened?" He asked.

"None of your business," Kai replied, he was already short of breath.

"Take us to the best doctor in town," Ray told him. The driver nodded and closed the door when they were in. It didn't take long to get down town this late in the morning and luckily they were the only ones there. "Wait here until we come out," Rei said before they walked in the door. The driver nodded and went to park while Rei helped Kai into the building.

"Hello Kai, so what seems…," The doctor started but then looked at him. "My God son! What happened to you?" He questioned.

"Gang fight." Kai replied. He glanced at Rei who didn't look happy but didn't say anything. 3 hours later Kai and Rei left the doctors office. Kai had two stitches in his lip and a cast around the lower part of his arm. In the car Rei and Kai talked, or well Rei talked while Kai listened. When Rei looked over to see what Kai's reply would be but was shocked to find him asleep. Rei wanted to wake him but he just didn't have the heart knowing what he'd been through. The pure innocence of the look on his face and his posture melted a place right into his heart. Once home he regretted having to wake up Kai but he couldn't carry him.

"If you want to stay with me it's fine but I would suggest that the guestroom would be more comfortable," Rei told him.

"You really don't mind if I stay with you?" Kai questioned looking up at him.

"Mind? Mind! It's all I've ever wanted since we meet again!" He wanted to say but he forced himself to just smile and nod. Kai stayed for what were becoming the best 5 months of his life then one afternoon there was a knock at the door and they both looked up for their spots. Kai looked at Rei and laying his book down he stood.

"I'll get it," Kai told him.

"Thanks," Rei replied going back to work on his beyblade. Kai opened the door to see two police officers standing there.

"Hello. Are you Kai Hitwari?" Sergeant Date asked.

"…Yes, can I help you with something?" Kai questioned.

"We have been ordered to come here and return you to…wait!" Sergeant Date yelled as Kai took off into the house. Rei jumped up and Kai stood behind him.

"They've come to take me back…please Rei…please don't let them take me back to him…," Kai begged. Sergeant Date and the other officer came into the room.

"May I help you gentlemen?" Rei asked.

"You must be Ray Shuueisha. We have been ordered to come here and return the runaway Kai Hitwari to his Grandfather," Sergeant Date told him.

"I'm sorry but this is my home on private property owned by Mr. Dickinson founder of the BBA. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave Sirs," Rei replied.

"Sorry Mister Rei but we have a court order and if you don't hand him over now we will be forced to arrest you both," Sergeant Date explained pulling out a place of paper and handing it to him. Rei read it while Kai read it over his shoulder. Kai's eyes grew wide and he ran to what had become his room and locked the door. Rei and the Sergeant ran back to the door and tried to open it but when they couldn't they reverted to yelling and pounding on it. The Sergeant's partner having run away himself backed out the door and caught Kai just as he was climbing out the window. Kai proceeded to cuss them in every language that he knew and then started over when he finished. Rei knew there was nothing he could do and stood in the door watching as they drove away, it felt as if his heart was being torn out of his chest.

Over the next two months Rei told Mr. Dickinson the whole story and they tried to get Kai back but they didn't have any hard evidence so their case was dismissed. Rei only saw Kai at Blading tournaments where Kai seemed to try his best to avoid him. Finally in the locker room Rei caught up with him and had to hold him by the wrist to keep him from leaving. "Kai! Tell me why you're avoiding me like this? I thought you trusted me?" Rei questioned sounding hurt. Kai turned and Rei saw the pain in his eyes.

"Rei…I trust you with my life but he said if I had any contact with you I'd pay for it dearly and if he had to he would hurt you to. I can't take that chance Rei so please…stay away," Kai begged and he jerked away his hand and walked out the door. 7 months later Rei was woken up by the phone at 2 am. It took him a minute but got to on the third ring.

"Hello…?" He asked sleepily. There was a pause and he was just about to hang up when a voice spoke.

"…Rei…it's me, Kai…I…I'm on my way to the hospital. Oh god…my side hurts so much. Uh…when will this bleeding stop! Rei…can you come get me? I…I think I killed…my grandfather…I'm so scared…," Kai whispered.

"Kai! Where are you? Stay there and I'll come get you…just stay there," Rei exclaimed. Kai told him where he was a promised to stay put until he got there. After reluctantly hanging up with Kai, Rei called Mr. Dickinson and told him what had just happened. What happened next was a blur; Mr. Dickinson pulled up and Rei jumped in then they drove to the place where Kai said he was. At the phone booth Ray stepped out of the car looking around. He didn't see Kai at first but then something shifted in the shadows. "Kai!" Rei yelled running over to him. Kai smiled a little but then collapsed against him. Rei drug him over to the car and Mr. Dickinson started looking at his wounds.

"Kai…we've called the police and sent them to your house. You'll stay with us until the trial," Mr. Dickinson whispered.

"Trial? What trial?" Kai questioned.

"The one to see weather or not you can stay with us forever or…or if you'll be put into foster care," Rei replied. Kai's eyes widen at the foster care but he was just so tired he fell asleep against Rei without another word. When the limo pulled up to the emergency doors a nurse ran out with a gurney, Mr. Dickinson had called them on the way to let them know they were coming. Once they had Kai lying on it safely they wheeled him back through the ICU doors. A nurse came out and told them it would be a few hours because they had to perform surgery on his side and leg but hopefully Kai would make a full recovery. Finally after five hours they were told that Kai had been moved to a room and they could see him now. Between those five hours of waiting Sergeant Date had come to see them. First of all he apologized to Rei for not believing Kai when he'd said that they'd regret for ever taking him back to that fucking house then he got to business. Rei had told him how Kai thought he'd killed the old man but Sergeant Date cleared that up. It was true that the fight had caused the old man's death but not Kai himself, Kai's grandfather's heart just couldn't take the stress anymore and he'd had a heart attack.

"Is there any way that the boy will be able to stay with us?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"Don't know sir. Child Welfare can be hard sometimes; they can sometimes find good homes for the kids but more often their horrible ones and become runaways much like what happened to my partner. He was passed around like some loaf of bread and it's made him a bit bitter, but with some help he's starting to come around. I can see where it has started on the boy but it's not to bad yet. I wish you the best of luck sirs," Sergeant Date explained and he left. After that Rei and Mr. Dickinson went back to see Kai who was still sleeping off the medication. After an hour Mr. Dickinson told Rei that he was going to get something to eat and asked if he wanted anything, Rei shook his head and stayed watching Kai until Mr. Dickinson left.

"Okay Kai, I can tell when people aren't sleeping. Mr. Dickinson just left so you can open your eyes now." Rei told him. Kai opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Rei I'm scared. I don't want to live with strangers again, the last 5 have been so awful please don't let them have me," Kai pleaded.

"We'll do our best Kai, but I can't make any promises. Sergeant Date came by with the report; you didn't kill your grandfather Kai. It was the fight…he had a heart attack," Rei explained.

"Really?" Kai questioned.

"Really, now go back to sleep. I'm going to the library to get some books, I'll be back in a couple of hours," Rei whispered brushing some of Kai's hair out of his eyes. Kai sighed contently and fell asleep again. Rei smiled as he left the room; he met Mr. Dickinson in the hall and told him where he was going. Two weeks later Kai, Rei and Mr. Dickinson plus his lawyer all sat behind a table in the courtroom while two representatives from Child Welfare sat behind another on the other side. This was meant to be a private case but a nurse at the hospital had told a friend about the situation and her friend just happened to be the sister of a reporter at a major TV station, needlessly to say it was a circus when Mr. Dickinson's car pulled up and Kai got out. They had been sitting in this courtroom for three hours now; the judge had gone back to make his decision 15 minutes ago. Kai was confident that he would stay with Rei since he'd run in his hospital room a week ago with wonderful news. They hadn't brought up what they had found because the wanted to see what the judges decision would be without this fact. After waiting 45 minutes the judge returned with his decision.

"Looking at all the facts I must rule that Mr. Kai Hitwari will be in better hands if he goes to Child Welfare so that is where I leave it." The judge said and was just about to bang down his gavel when Rei stood up.

"I object your honor!" He yelled. The judge stopped his gavel just inches from hitting and he looked at Rei curiously.

"What is the meaning of this young man?" The judge asked.

"Two weeks ago your honor I went to the library and found something very interesting in a law book. The book stated and I quote, "In the case of a child needs a home if he is of the age 13 or higher he may choose who he wants to stay with." Rei said and then looked at the judge. The judge scratched his chin in deep thought and then looked at Ray.

"This is true…how old are you Mr. Hitwari?" The judge questioned.

"I will be 16 in 3 months sir," Kai replied standing.

"Well it seems then that you have a choice son. So who do you choose?" The judge asked.

"Well because of past experiences Sir I must say that I wish to remain with Mr. Dickinson and Rei Shuueisha," Kai answered.

"Alright then…it is decided. Mr. Hitwari is to stay with Mr. Dickinson and Rei Shuueisha," At the judge banged his gavel down and left. Rei and Kai hugged; Kai had tears streaming down his face from his happiness.

"Thank you Rei…thank you for everything," Kai whispered.

"Your welcome…well let's head home," Rei said and they walked out of the courthouse.

"Master Kai! What was the outcome of your trail!" A reporter yelled holding a mike out to him. Kai walked by the reporter not answering his or any of the others questions. On the way to Rei's it started to rain and was pouring down by the time they arrived at Mr. Dickinson's house 2 down from Rei.

"Now behave yourselves boys. I don't want to regret having done this," Mr. Dickinson told them and he ran inside. The driver took Kai and Rei on to Rei's and then drove off after they were to the door.

"Sergeant Date and his partner went by and collected all the stuff in your room and brought it here. You can have the room you stayed in while you were here before. I'll help you move everything but I'll leave it to you to put things where you want," Rei explained picking up a box. Kai nodded and picked up two boxes then followed Rei back to his room. After three hours of unpacking Kai's things they had decided to call it a day since both of them were worn out. Rei went to the living room to read for awhile knowing he had to calm down before he could sleep. Now at one am he felt tired enough to sleep so he heading back to his room. Rei stopped at Kai's door wondering if he was asleep, he opened the door quietly and looked to the bed. Kai lay on his side his eyes closed lightly and his breaths coming out slowly and even, that answered Rei's question. He closed the door and went to his own room faintly hearing thunder in the distance.

A light knock came at Rei's door and then a loud rumble of thunder. There was another knock louder this time and Rei opened his eyes, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and blinked a couple of times looking at the clock. 3:30 am the red numbers read and lighting lit up the room before the thunder came again. "Um…Come in…," Rei called tiredly. The door opened and Rei met Kai's eyes. "Kai? Is anything wrong?" Rei asked sitting up. Kai opened his mouth to speak when the thunder boomed loud enough to shake the house, his eyes widened and he ran falling to his knees beside Rei's bed. "Kai!" Rei exclaimed. Kai looked up from his place on the floor; his eyes held nothing but fear.

"He always threw me into the shed outside when in stormed like this…ever since I've been scared of the lightening and thunder…" Kai whispered. Rei's heart softened looking at the scared boy before him.

"You can sleep in here if you want, just let me get another blanket out of the closet," Rei told him getting up. Kai stared at him for a few minutes not sure weather or not to believe him but then Rei came back with another blanket.

"Thanks Ray…," Kai said quietly. Rei met his eyes and smiled.

"Anytime Kai, anytime," Rei replied. After a few minutes Rei was just about to fall asleep when he glanced at Kai and saw that he was staring at himself and then he thought he heard something but fell asleep before he could actually think about it.

"Ai shitteru…," Kai whispered and planted a light kiss on Rei's cheek and then fell asleep himself. The next morning when Rei woke up Kai was no longer beside him, he felt a little down wanting the taller boy still there. Just then Kai walked in the door holding a tray full of his favorite breakfast foods.

"What's all this?" Rei asked sitting up.

"I wanted to repay you for all you've done and this was all I could think of on short notice," Kai answered sitting the tray over his lap. Rei smiled up at him and Kai smiled back. Kai sat on the bed leaning back against the headboard occasionally excepting a piece of food that Rei offered him. After Rei was finished Kai was about to get up and take the tray back to the kitchen when Rei met his eyes.

"You know there is another way you could thank me…," Rei started and then leaned over and captured Kai's lips in a passionate kiss. Kai was so shocked he just sat there but just as Rei was about to pull back in shame Kai meet his kiss with full force. Rei sighed and let Kai explore his mouth. Finally Kai pulled away gasping for breath and he smiled. "Kai…," Rei started but Kai put a finger to his lips.

A/N: And I never got any further with this. If anyone wants to take it over please just tell me. I would like for it to be completed. Sorry if my Japanese isn't right, I am American. Ja! - Naur


End file.
